un sacrificio one piece 1
by Mei 04282h1f
Summary: que pasaria si alguien... hubiera evitado la muerte de ace?


Esta historia solo tendra dos capítulos… como se reencontraron y la muerte de ace a mi version

Otra historia ace y camil

En la isla de grand line (la de la nieve)

Ace: si lo ve dígale que vaya a arabasta…. recuerde se llama luffy

Ace y camil estaban buscando a dos personas …..a un traidor que fue capaz de asesinar a sus nakamas y a luffy… el hermano de ace… ace le había contado a ella que no se veian hace unos cuatro años mas o menos

Flashback

Ace: y bien pajarraco cuando llega el periódico?

En ese momento el "pajarraco" como lo llamaba ace se fue ofendido por el insulto

Ace: ya ya no te enojes pajarraco "va caminando discretamente en dirección a la espalda de cami que estaba leyendo el periódico" "susurro" esta vez si te pillo"

Camil: (vaya periódico aburrido haber si hay algo mas interesante..)"cambia la pagina" ace se que estas detrás mio tratando de asustarme sabes

Ace: eres cruel

Camil…."leyendo" ….. anda! Mira! Treinta millones de recompensa! Esta bastante bien la verdad… el tipo de llama…Monkey d Luffy es tu hermano no ace?

En ese momento ace le quita rapidamente el periódico a su novia (SI ESTA BIEN ESCRITO… son novios por que? Por que quiero xD)

Ace: "con una media sonrisa" hasta que lo consiguió

Fin flashback

Ace y camil se habían separado luego de que los atacaran al ellos ir en busca del traidor de su banda…se separaron debido a que luego de un enfrentamiento con un pirata y cami al estar inconciente por un golpe en la cabeza que ella misma se dio sin querer, ace la dejara en una barca pequeña para que asi ella estuviera segura mientras el acababa con los piratas, ace… al terminar la pelea.. no se dio cuenta de que la barca en la que había dejado a cami no estba amarrada

Con los mugiwaras

Sanji: luffy alla hay una barca ¿Por qué no te estiras y la traes? Tal vez tenga algo de comida

Luffy: de inmediato sanji! Mhihmmmhihiihih (risa rara de luffy) esrira estira estira!

Al llegar la barca

Nami: pero si es una chica! Y creo que esta herida.. chopper!

Sanji: pero si es bellísima! Preparare algo de te para cuando despierte

Cami: "media inconciente" "balbuceo" ace cuidado..

Luffy: que dijo?

Nami: no lose no la entendí… tranquila ya estaras bien linda

Cami despertó unas 2 horas mas tarde en la habitación de nami y vivi y al ver a la peliazul junto a ella se asusto

Vivi: despertaste! Le avisare a chopper..

Cami: espera! -dijo la chica con actitud tranquila- puedo hablar con tu capitán y gracias…

Vivi: denada…inmediatamente llamare a luffy

Unos 2 minutos mas tarde chopper, luffy y nami habían llegado a la habitación

Luffy: hasta que despertaste!- por alguna razón el capitán iba con el sombrero sobre su cara escondiendo asi a la misma- como estas?

Cami: lamento mucho molestarlos pero me tengo que ir ahora mismo – trata de levantarse- me debe estar buscando..

Chopper y luffy: nop

Camil: perdona?

Chopper: te fracturaste seis costillas tuviste un fuerte colpe en la cabeza y tienes el tobillo torcido no te puedes ir aun necesitas reposo por unos 3 dias como minimo

Camil: Ok ok perdona… te podrias quitar el sombrero luffy?

Luffy: Como sabes mi nombre?-dijo el capitán aun con la cara tapada- y además como te llamas tu?

Camil: como que por que se tu nombre

Luffy: lo lamento no me suena tu voz….

Pegándole a luffy

Camil: te soporte a ti y a ace durante años y no te acuerdos de mi? "con cara de demonio"

Luffy: no me-….. Camil? – dijo sacándose el sombrero de la cabeza el capitán- eres tu?

Camil: pues si baka quien mas voy a ser!

Luffy: "con ojos llorosos" estas viva?... no es broma verdad?

Camil: te dije que jamas nos dieras por muertos ni a mi ni a ace recuerdas baka?

En ese momento camil se levanto y abrazo a luffy asiendo asi que sus ojos también se llenaran de lagrimas

Camil: te prometí….. "sollozando" que nos los dejaría solos.. a ninguno.. ace me encontró unas semanas luego de lo que paso me embarque con el después..

Luffy: "llorando desesperadamente" es cierto! Me lo prometiste! Maldita enana! Me lo prometiste

Camil: ya lo se.. espera ….. ME DIJISTE ENANA!¡?!- tortazo para luffy en la cabeza- si me vuelves a decir enana te tiro al agua y que te ahoges! Entiendes?!

Luffy: pero..si es la verdad solo mides 1.40

NOTA: camil puede mover cosas con la mente

Camil: asi? entonces…-

En ese momento camil movio la mano de luffy y lo amarro cosa de que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento

Nami: pero que?!

Camil: oh lo lamento nami y chopper… soy camil..

Nami y chopper: COMO SABES NUESTROS NOMBRES?!

En ese momento todos los mugiwaras al escuchar el grito de nami y chopper corrieron hacia la habitación asustados excepto zoro… el se fue caminando

Ussop: luffy que te paso?! "tratando de desatarlo"

Luffy : fue camil y además… sabe sus nombres por que ve el futuro…..

Nami: no te creas… seguro que vivi se los dijo ¿no?

Vivi: yo no he dicho nada

Zoro: no mientas luffy además ella no te pudo haber amarrado esta sentada

Camil: no esta mintiendo zoro…. Lo hice yo "dijo con una sonrisa coqueta" miren – en ese momento la chica iso un movimiento con los dedos y le quito el cigarrillo a sanji

Sanji: vaya esta chica esta que arde! Y cuéntame mas – dijo el cocinero con cara de enamorado- cuéntame preciosa

Camil: "apartando a sanji" atrás sanji.. eres un mujeriego sabes? Además ya tenga pareja

Sanji: "se va a llorar a un rincón" por queee

Nami: ahora me podrían explicar quien es ella?

Camil: oh perdona nami.. bien como luffy dijo antes… puedo ver el pasado y el futuro mas probable y además mover cosas con la mente…. Conozco a luffy desde hace años de cuando eramos pequeños vivíamos en la misma aldea desde que era pequeño para ser exactos.. …pero ace me encontró cuando se fue a ser pirata y me uni a la tripulación de ellos

Zoro: deja de hablar chorradas dudo que sepas ver el futuro y pasado si claro..

Camil: zoro… quieres ser el mejor espadachín por una promesa que le isiste a kuina hace mucho tiempo.. le prometiste que uno de los dos iba a ser el mejor espadachín, al siguiente día ella murió, a ti te dijeron unos chicos de dojo en el que asistías estabas entrenando cuando te lo dijeron no lo podias creer…. Luego le pediste la espada de kuina a su padre el te la dio y hasta hoy la tienes contigo (dijo señalando la espada de zoro)

Zoro: …"rojo" eso no demuestra nada…

Camil: kuina te vencio 2001 veces…. En la última, tu le dijidte que era una injusticia…. Ella te dijo que injusticia era que ya no podría usar más la espada por ser mujer que eso era una injusticia que deseaba ser hombre….

Todos: TE VENCIO 2001 VECES?!

Zoro: "mas rojo que nunca" eso tampoco demuestra nada

Camil: ella… iso un gesto…

Zoro: (no eso no) "con una media sonrisa"

Camil: cuando dijo que quería ser hombre se tomo el pecho ¿no?

Todos: QUE?!

Zoro: ajjaja no recordaba eso me puse mas nervioso que ussop cuando ahí peligro jajaja

Luffy: apropósito.. dijiste que tenias novio ¿Quién?

Camil: pues "sonrojada" espera…esta llegando….. debo salir un poco

Rápidamente camil salio asi afuera y empezó a mover el agua en forma de corazón… en ese momento ace que vio la señal de su novia fue rápidamente hasta la ubicación

Ace: "subiendo al barco" estas bien?

Camil: pues que crees que los vendajes los tengo de adorno? O que?

Ace: perdóname

Camil: ….si….

En ese momento camil le dio un largo beso a ace y al salir todos de la habitación en la que dormia hace unos horas la chica. se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a su capitán con una cara de felicidad inigualable

Camil: "cortando beso" luffy! Ahora es todo tuyo


End file.
